Total Drama Lover's Den (SYOC)
by alesscringyname
Summary: Chris and Chef are back, but they're kinda tired of dumb teenage drama, so they've decided to put on a show for the middle-aged ladies in the audience! So now they're hosting some dumb romance drama! Well, pretty much the same drama, just with a romance-y theme and people who are all older than 18. Oh well! (SYOC Closed!)
1. Application

**So hi! Just a simple syoc! Not first come first serve, but I appreciate every submission! Pm me, reviews will be ignored. Will be on my profile to copy and paste**

* * *

Name: _(include the first name, nothing else is mandatory if they have a nickname you can say that too)_

Age: _(18-70)_

Gender/sex:

Sexual Orientation:

Label:

Nationality:

Ethnicity:

- **Looks-**

Skintone:

Hair color:

Eyecolor:

Hairstyle:

Body type:

Face description:

 **-Clothing-**

Regular wear:

Formal Wear:

Winterwear:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

 **-Personality-**

Introvert or Extrovert?:

Agreeable-ness?:

Overall Awareness?:

Temperament?:

Biggest fear:

Good sense of humor?:

Personality description:

Other shit:

Do they have both of their parents? if not, why?:

Do they have any siblings?:

Anything else?:

 **-Strategy/in the game-**

Type of people they'd befriend:

Type of people they'd hate:

Type of people they'd romance: (or if they're taken)

Is this person good at thinking long-term?:

Is this person strategically strong?:

How willing are they to backstab?:

 **-Skills-**

 _You have 60 points to distribute among these skills_

Athleticism:

Academic ability:

Puzzle skills:

Cooperation skills:

Positivity in hard situations:

Guts: _(is your character a big coward?)_

Adaptability:

Work ethic:

Manipulation skills:

Luck:

 **-And finally,-**

Audition Tape:


	2. The girls!

**-i've split up the lists so that it's easier for me to navigate-**

 **Hello! So I emphasized some characters, toned down another couple, and reworked others (and their label, sometimes to make it grammatically correct or just to make it clearer what I had in mind for them) Hopefully, you guys don't mind if your characters were changed or your audition tape was changed and if you do feel free to message me. Remember guys, I love flawed characters! If you want to send me your character (pm only, please.) and haven't yet, remember that your character's waaay more likely to get accepted if they are kinda weird! Thank you!**

 **I've put a poll up on my profile asking what character looks the most interesting so far! If you're uber excited I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

* * *

 **Girls**

 **1. _Samantha The Musical Theatre Kid (20) by No-H8-make-a-rainbow_**

The tape opens to a sitting cross-legged backstage of some sort of play or musical. "Hello there! My name is Samantha, but you can tots mcgoats call me Sami!" She makes a heart symbol with her hands. "I'm majoring in musical theatre here in New York City, and I loooove it." The girl taps on her chin, deciding what to cover next before she says "I was the biggest fan of Total Drama in my teens and doing this would be a dream come true." She seems unsure, trying to make this audition short and sweet. "Thank you for your consideration, and I can't wait to hear from you!"

 **2. _Mindy The Know-It-All (22) by Beastboycoolman_**

A girl is sitting on a bench in a busy hallway in a crowded hallway. She was holding a notepad and grinning. "Hi, My name's Mindy, and I can assure you now you'll want me on your show" Mindy stated confidently. "I packed all my stuff already so I don't want to unpack." She says simply. "Plus with me, your ratings will off the charts!" Mindy was writing something as she talked. "I know a lot about ratings actually." Mindy winks. "If you accept me, I'll tell you all about it. Plus I'm really smart so accept me!" Mindy's last words echo into the crowd and an older man yells at her from across it. Her eyes light up in shock, and she covers her mouth. She brings the camera close to her and whispers "pick me." before the tape ends.

 **3. _Viola The Waitress (19) by Skyn1nja123_**

The tape opens to a waitress in a nightclub, holding drinks. It's crowded, and she looks kinda irritated. "Hey there. I'm Viola, Vi for short." "I saw an ad for your show, so here I am auditioning for it." She flicks her blonde hair over her shoulder and finds her next words to say. "I'm gonna tell you right now that I'm not the type of person who'll pretend to be someone that they're not just for some prize. I have some integrity." From afar, a man yells at her. "Hey, lady! Where the hell's my drink?!" She groans, puts on an uncanny dead-eyed smile and shouts back. "Coming, sir!" As she walks off, she mockingly repeats him in a hushed tone. "hEy LaDy wHeRe'S My DrInK" Then whoever was filming her decides now's a good moment to cut it off.

 **4. _Timpani The Condescending Ice Queen (27) By 123NumberGirl456_**

The camera turns on to see a tall woman laying on an expensive looking couch, holding a glass of wine in her hand. She seems to be holding a conversation with someone off-screen. "Timpani, the camera is rolling," a gruff voice says from behind. She looks over and greets the camera with a very wide smile. "Good evening, Chris. I must say I was pleasantly surprised when I heard about your show. A man of your caliber is worth much more than playing with children, and having some more mature candidates will open the doors for higher view counts no doubt." Her tone is overly egotistical.

She squints her eyes and pokes up her nose. "Considering you are watching this as to find out why I would be a perfect candidate, I imagine having a well-spoken lady such as myself as a part of your newest era would be an excellent boost. Besides, I'm the daughter of Robert Redsworth, one of the wealthiest men in the world. I don't need any sort of money, but finding a partner to go through this crazy journey of life would be a great addition." She takes a sip of her wine. "So Chris dear, that's why you should pick me for your newest show. You'd be silly not too."

 **5. _Ally The DJ (21) by Orlando Butler_**

The camera starts up and the music is deafening. People on the dance floor are going insane for the blaring music. The camera turns around and shows the Disk Jockey behind the sounds. Her fingers move deftly around the soundboard and turntables. She's turning dials and flipping switches. She turns to the camera with a wicked grin. "How's it hanging, Total Drama!?" She's screaming over the music. Despite looking directly into the camera, her fingers are still moving around the table at the speed of sound. "It's ya girl, Ally Gas! Ally G! Here to audition for YOUR new show! Why should you pick me? Easy! I'm a fun loving girl who loves to keep it real and meeting people! I love making people feel good with my sounds! Look at this crowd!"

She takes the camera and points it towards the crowd, who are going nuts. "You guys having a great time!" She's met with cheers and chants of "ALLY G". She turns the camera back towards her and puts down in front of her. "I think that says it all! You'd be insane not to pick me! Ally Gas is all the rage! Wait! Here comes the next beat drop!" The music slows down a little bit as the music builds up. She puts one hand on a dial and the other on a slider. She slowly turns them up as the beat drops. The bass is a little too much for the camera as it falls off the table, causing the tape to cut.

 **6. _Ana Luiza The Journalist (19) by BunniesAreNotCookies_**

The scene starts with the park, with tall, green trees with falling autumn leaves. Two men are talking to another with a woman close behind with a baby. Suddenly, there is a picture snapping sound.

"Here we have a brand-new money-making story. I think I'll title it "Man flirts with husband in front of his wife and kids"." A female is heard with her thick Brazilian accent, before the camera turns to a short tan-skinned girl jotting down something on her notepad, a camera around her neck, before flipping it shut it and stuffing it down her back pocket, "I am Ana Luiza. One of the most known gossip girls in the entire world." She exclaims proudly, putting her hands on her hips, "Most news executives would kill for the stuff I do. So, pick me." She glances at her camera and frowns, "Also, I'm kidding about the news headline." She added, shaking her head, "I'd be heartless to use a horrible shot like that. Look at this garbage." She scoffs and walks off.

 **7. _Abigail The Hopeless Romantic (21) by GirlPower54_**

The camera turns onto Abigail, a confident looking young lady. "Hey, I'm Abigail! Auditioning for the new Total Drama season! What was it called again...Lover's Den?" She taps her chin and blankly stares into space. "Was that it? I love romance," she giggles and clasps her hand together. "I just hope to maybe get a boyfriend." She says, before dreamily sighing. "and that you pick me." She straightens her posture and snaps herself back in real people land, out of her fake people land. "But mostly to get a boyfriend." she giggles again. "Bye!" She reaches over to cut off the tape.

 **8. _Toxa The Heartbreaker Punk (24) by SpaceZodiac_**

The camera starts rolling by a cafe. A girl, Toxa is sitting there with a smirk on her face. "Hey, I'm Toxa and I'm here to audition for your show. I'm certain that I can bring a lot to the table." She started. "I'm ready to give this show all I got and make sure that I show nO REMORSE" Toxa's voice rises in volume near the end, startling some of the customers. She slams her fist into the table. "So, choose me. I'll break the hearts of all the men and women I can and show no remorse." The girl looked a tad bit unhinged. "B-but, I thought we w-were a thing," A weak voice said off-camera. The reflection on the table shows said voice to have a tall, red mohawk. "Oh, we were, but Robert, I'm breaking up with you. Just show business! " This was followed by a gasp and a boy running out of the store in tears. She smiled, raising her eyebrows for a split second. It didn't look genuine. "Chander, Lily, Jake, Jessica, let's go to our show." The tape abruptly ends there.

 **9. _Nancy The Overbearing Christian Mother (50) by Moi_**

A woman is sitting at a picnic table with two identical teenage boys. She's got that "can I speak to your manager" haircut, and a painfully sweet smile. "Hello, Chris. My Name's Nancy, a proud mother of two, as you can see." She gestures to her sons, who definitely hate being there. Her movements are so stiff and calculated it's a little bit unnerving. "I think I deserve to be on your show because I've gone through the trials and tribulations of motherhood, and followed my faith the entire time." She nods to her own words. One of her sons gets bored and starts picking at a crack in the table, and the other sighs. "I'm hoping to find a man of similar Christian values, and perhaps make a difference to the younger girls. Show them they don't need to be loose to get married. Kids these days- having sex before they get marri-" Her son halfway paying attention cuts her off. "Mom." She raises her arms defensively, shaking her head as she does. "I'm just saying, Dylan, that-" The kid reaches out to the camera and the tape ends.

 **10. _Brittany The Mob Boss (19) by Mistress Mysterious_**

The sound of a gunshot was heard. "Bri, you can't spend your entire life searching for your father's killer," a voice from behind the camera said. A girl walks into the frame. "I can, and I will," she growled. "But Bri, what if you find someone on this Lover's Den?" the same voice asked. "Fine. But I doubt that any guy would fall for someone like me." Brittany looks away from the camera, dramatically, as if she were in a soap opera. "Don't say that Bri. You will find that person," the voice said. "Thalia, turn the camera off and send it in." Brittany gave a harsh, cold look. "...Please select our boss, Brittany Drake for Lover's Den. Thank you, and have a good day," the voice said from behind the camera.

 **11. _Avery The Strong One (27) by ThisisallIgot_**

When the video starts, the shot is cut very tightly on a girl, cutting off her shoulders on both sides. "Hi... I'm Avery. I wish I could say that I don't live up to how creepy I look, but that would be... a lie. At least at first. My sister and I don't get out much, and have unfortunately built a bad habit of being guarded around new people." She paused to rub her face, her hand coming onscreen for a moment. "We're aware of how we'll be treated. But we're hoping-"  
"Of getting laid." A voice interrupted briefly. Avery gave a silent chuckle, looking towards the right before she continued.  
"We ARE hoping that, with how notorious this show is for gathering oddballs, we might have a chance of fitting in. Or at least... it'll be easier to get used to us. We're hoping to find someone crazy enough to date one of us, but sane enough to treat us right." Her expression became doubtful, but then she smiled. "It'll at least be interesting for everyone involved."

 **12. _Erika The Bold One (27) by_** ** _ThisisallIgot_**

The video begins, the shot cut very tight on the girl in front of the camera. Both of her shoulders are cut out of the frame it's so close. "Heya..." The girl begins awkwardly. "My name is Erika. I know entering this show guarantees me to be your token freakshow," she admitted, sighing sadly. An odd smile then creeps on her face. "But we've been talking it over, and we've decided that it would be good for us to be in a controlled environment like Total Drama. Even though it gets crazy and maddening, it might just be one of the places... we fit the best in?" Her eyes flick to the left and she smiles more genuinely before she continues. "My sister can explain why we want to be on better than I can. Don't worry about us getting hurt, dear producers- we're crazy buff, so we'll at least SURVIVE whatever you throw at us." She swings the camera to the right, showing off a flexing arm that is not crazy buff. "We won't win, but we'll survive."

 **13. _Sandra The Snooper (40) by Galaxy842_**

A middle-aged woman is sitting on a fluffy sofa, with many cushions on, sitting up formally. "Hi there, my name is Sandra and I am a massive fan of the show." She breathes in nervously. "I love all the drama. It really makes the show more exciting. If you pick me, I can make the show as dramatic as possible" She grins massively. "Some might say I'm a little nosy, actually, correction, really nosy, but I don't really see it." She giggles.  
"I hope you think I'm suitable for the show." She waves happily before turning the camera off.

 **14. _Adara The Social Justice Warrior (22) by xXRealityThatsFunnyXx_**

"Well, um, hi!" A girl waved at the camera, alone in a big bedroom. Her camera's high-quality. "So, this is my audition tape, first I will tell you about myself." She holds a notepad in her hand, but quickly places it on her desk, out of frame. "My name is Adara Darling, I am 22, and I am a social rights activist. I want to be on the show to win, of course. and I'm going to." She then glared at the camera as if it was giving her the challenge. "I'll make this a win for women everywhere. I'll show the world-" It cuts out for an indeterminate amount of time.

"-and that's why we must march for women!" She pauses, sinking back into her seat. Going from passionate and angry to completely calm. "Anyway, I also like to drink. Cocktails are my favorite."

 **15. _Amy The Repentant Mother (44) by 123NumberGirl456_**

The camera opens up to a woman standing in the middle of a bedroom that looks like part of it has been removed. An indent in the carpet can be seen for a nightstand that is no longer there, as well as the part of the bed closest to it looks suspiciously bare compared to the more lush side. Almost as if two people were living in that room, but she wanted it to look like only one. "Hey there Total Drama, my name's Amy and I would just LOVE to be a part of your show!" She holds up an old faded photo of an infant, with a sad look in her eyes that doesn't match her smile. "It would be a great place for me to widen the search for my son who's in this photo. See, his father took him away when he was young and I haven't been able to find him since. I really just want to see him again." She looks down at the photo lovingly, then puts it gently on the bed.

"Also, it gets lonely in this big house with just me, so it wouldn't hurt to find a nice guy to share this all with." She gestures to the bedroom, where you can see a picture hanging on the wall behind her that shows a ripped photo of her and someone else. She chuckles nervously and goes to turn the camera off, and right as she goes to hit stop you hear a voice saying "honey! I'm home!"

 **16\. Katherine The Psychologist (31) by Ash3 Fairy**

The camera turns on and it shows a simple consulting room, where a woman is sitting on a desk and with a mug of coffee in her hands. She's looking at the camera. "Hello, my name is Katherine and I'm a psychologist." she pauses, takes a sip and continues. "and I'd like to be part of your show. I'm not offering any specific traits about me for "spicing it up" because it's just dumb. But I'd like to stay away from this office for a long time, and honestly, I wouldn't mind-" Someone interrupts, knocking on the door, startling her. She clears her throat and then tells the person to come in. Out of the camera's view, footsteps can be heard and a female voice begins. "Ms. Gagnon, Mr. Tremblay called and he requested an appointment for Wednesday at 3:30 p.m."

"Tell him that I can't, actually, suspend all my appointments until new notice."

"But why? Will you be busy?"

"Yes, I will take a short vacation-"

"Wait, is that a camera?" The girl's voice sounds confused "…I don't know what you're talking about-"

"You're not auditioning for that reality show, are you?" There's an uncomfortable silence. "… and what if I am?" The other person snorts quickly shifting into a fit of laughter "I didn't expect you to actually do it!" she continues while the brunette's stoic face gets redder by the second "… I guess I'll have to stop recording, then." She stands and walks in the direction of the camera, the girl still laughing, and turns it off.

 **17. _Amaryllis The_** _**Genuine Farm Girl (19) by pizzawizz**_

A springy young woman stood in front of what seemed to be a barn, a gigantic smile on her face with her arms spread wide open as she spoke loudly and happily in a classic country drawl. "Hiya, all you city folks out there, this here is my audition for total drama island!" She quickly rushed into the barn and pulled out a fairly large seal-brown Clydesdale on a lead rope, the horse snorted and shook it's had calmly. She beamed at the horse before introducing it to the camera. "This here is Buttermilk, and he may be a big-un, but he's the sweetest colt you will ever meet, heck he almost a stallion with his size." She spoke, as she patted the horse sweetly on the nose. "He can really act like an old coot sometimes." She spoke, the horse, seeming to have some understanding of what she said, snorted angrily and sneezed on her face.

She closed her eyes tightly as her mouth was contorted in an expression of annoyance rather than disgust. "Dang-nabbit Buttermilk! Don't get your mane in a twist! "She then turned to the camera, chuckling as she spoke, "I tell ya, he can be a real pain in the rear sometimes. He's always this sensitive." The horse once more grunted in retaliation and sneezed, this time Amaryllis was prepared for it, as she quickly dodged it. You didn't get me this time ya little booger." She spoke a victorious spark in her voice, the horse grunting back in dissatisfaction as Amaryllis grinned with joy. Her bathing in her shortly won victory over her horse was temporary, as her attention was taken away by the presence of new pets. A rusty gold golden retriever and a white cat slinked into view. Amaryllis bounded towards them in excitement as she rubbed the dog's back and picked up the small cat giving it kisses.

Turning to the camera, she spoke. "This here is Peanut" she spoke, pointing to the dog, "and this furry fella over here is Milky" the cat mewed softly in response. She spoke to the two pets calmly, as if they were people. "Now y'all this here is my audition for total drama, it's a really fancy telly-vision show, made up in Canada, now y'all, git." She spoke, quietly shooing her other pets away, before turning back to the camera, beaming. "Now I will proceed to ride Buttermilk over yonder." She spoke pointing to a location that the camera couldn't capture. She then hurried up upon the horse, attempting to position herself before remembering to herself, she hollered to the individual behind the camera, "push the camera back, make sure you can capture all of it!" The horse seemed to notice his owner's distracted state, and in an act of nearly sentient thinking, the horse bounded forward, causing Amaryllis, who what not been fully stable, to fall backward off the horse and in the dirt. She pops up back into the frame, her voice uncertain. "Exactly what I meant to happen."

 **18. _Jennifer The Pyromaniac (21) by WarriorAuthor1127_**

The camera turns onto a farm where a girl is standing. The sight of rising smoke is evidently visible, and the crackling sound of flames growing and raging is audible. "Hahaha, see that? I'm Jennifer, and those flames represent all the drama I can cause!" She has a lighter uncomfortably close to her face, staring at the flame with wide eyes. "Maybe get a guy..." She chuckles. then snaps into proper posture. "Anyway, people keep calling me dangerous and I-"

"JENNIFER!" a harsh voice yelled out in the background, obviously extremely mad. The tape cuts off there.

 **19. _Cassidy The Captain (30) by Norbus95_**

The camera turned on, and introduction music began to play. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the women who's Captain of the Saint Ann, the women who will win over everyone's heart and the competition, Cassidy!" Then, fake cheering started, as a light flashed on a red curtain, but no Cassidy. "Oh for goodness sakes, Darren, what did I tell you about moving that damn spotlight! Alright, I know you can sometimes be incompetent, but we need to focus here. I have to make this audition video perfect, as to show I have the best qualities for this competition. So, this better be the last time you screw up, okay?" The camera then shakes, as if it's a person shaking its head, and Cassidy then got in her position behind the curtains. "On the count of three okay? One two thr-" The camera then shuts off abruptly.

 **20. _Camille The Motocross Racer (24) by FangDriver8_**

The camera turns onto a garage where a girl is standing in front of a dirt bike. "Hi there. My name is Camille. I little bit about myself. I'm a motocross racer. I've been doing this since I was 13. I've won many races and have trophies that I'm proud of."

"It sounds kinda corny." Her camerawoman spoke.

"Maya, be quiet. Camerawomen don't talk." She continued. "The reason I'm joining is because I want to win the prize money and make some friends in the process."

"Really? I thought you were looking for a man." Maya said.

"Shut up!" She calmed herself. "Ignore that. Chris, pick me. I have what it takes to win Total Drama."

The camera turned onto Maya.

"But for real. Pick her. She seriously needs a man. I don't want her to be like that guy from the 40 year virgin."

"MAYA!"


	3. The boys!

**-i've split up the lists so that it's easier for me to navigate-**

 **Hello! So I emphasized some characters, toned down another couple, and reworked others (and their label, sometimes to make it grammatically correct or just to make it clearer what I had in mind for them) Hopefully, you guys don't mind if your characters were changed or your audition tape was changed and if you do feel free to message me. Remember guys, I love flawed characters! If you want to send me your character (pm only, please.) and haven't yet, remember that your character's waaay more likely to get accepted if they are kinda weird! Thank you!**

 **I've put a poll up on my profile asking what character looks the most interesting so far! If you're uber excited I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

* * *

 **Boys**

 **1. _Sergio The Charming Actor (25) by That1guyeveryonehates_**

The camera turns on revealing Sergio standing in front of a wall chock full of framed certificates and acting awards, which all appear to be recently dusted and polished. The calm and confident Sergio gives an award-winning smile to the camera and begins in a very subtle Italian accent, "Bongiorno, producers of Total Drama, I am Sergio de la Flores."

"I'm sure you have heard of me from my works in the film and stage. I have been cast in over ten Broadway shows, twenty movies, half of which included speaking roles, and have won countless awards for such endeavors!" He gestures to the back wall, adding with a little chuckle, "Well, actually, I have counted them: thirty-seven in total!" He recomposed himself and looked genuinely into the camera, "I believe that I have what it takes to win your show and the hearts of all who watch at home! I am always willing to do anything to gain exposure," his smile turns into a serious frown, "and I mean anything!" Once again, he recomposes himself, reapplying a very relaxed and seductive smile, "That is all, as I am sure that will be sufficient enough. Grazzi, and thank you for your time!"

 **2. _Clayton The Weeb (18) by SpaceZodiac_**

The camera starts rolling in a dark purple room, with some posters on the wall. A teenage boy of Asian descent is sitting on the bed. "Is it rolling?" he asks. "Yeah," a girl's voice replies. "Hiya, I'm Clayton and I'm here to audition for your show." The longer sentence reveals an accent, which is a little bit difficult to place. "I may not be the most sociable player, or the most athletic. I also hate being on camera and I'm not so sociable... and I have poor social skills. Survivorama is a social game... And now the more I think about it, the more I realize that this is a mistake... Cut the-" Clayton's sentence ends abruptly, as the camera blurs and shakes. Loud, fast, pattering of small feet can be heard, and the hallway floor can be seen. Briefly, the girl points the camera to her own face. "You're going on Total Drama!" before they argue and chase each other and the tape ends abruptly.

 **3. _Nate The Strong Silent Type (22) by Mandalore The Freedom_**

Weirdly, the only thing shown is about four people sparring in karate gis. No introduction, no explanation. Chris must've found this one reaaaally entertaining. What kinda person would send in this for an audition tape? Very odd.

 **4. _Brendan The Anxious Nerd (22) by GirlPower54_**

The camera turns on to a male in a red bedroom, littered with posters and nerd culture. "I-Is it on?" he asks shyly, with the timbre of a mouse. "O-Okay. Deep breaths...h-hello, m-my name is Br-Brendan, and I-I'm auditioning for your n-new season o-of Total D-Drama.." he looked down, practically shaking. It's blatantly obvious that he's overly nervous and his stutter is extreme. "I-I don't really have m-many friends b-but hey, there's a-always a chance!" he looks up with a timid smile. "Just...p-please consider me?" The way he's handling the audition makes anybody consider if he lost a bet. "B-Bye. P-Pick me!"

 **5. _Drew The Lounge Singer (18) by Skyn1nja123_**

Sitting on a long blue couch was young, quite handsome man. He's bathed in mood lighting, chatting people, and bad nightclub music. He's strung out like a model, with his legs crossed and his arm around a lady who looks like she doesn't want to be there. "Sup! The name's Drew." He says, before lighting a cigarette with his other arm. "I've never watched Total Drama or whatever, but what the hell." He takes a drag. "Accept me on the show, and I guarantee high ratings." He winks. A girl steps in front of the camera, pose suggestive, and says "Drew, come dance with me." He readjusts his posture, stands up and abandons the other woman, and looks down at the camera. "annnd, cut. Seeya!"

 **6. _Alexei The Optimistic Hiker (21) by Writer8543_**

The camera turns on and we see a guy sitting in his room. There are maps on the walls and a little globe on the desk behind him. "Hey, there Total Drama producers!" He grins. "The name's Alexei Rivera and I would love to be accepted into your show!" Alex throws his arms out at the end of the sentence and then puts a hand to his chin, smirking. "Now, the big question...why should I be accepted out of all your other applicants? Well, firstly, I'm athletic and have really great navigation skills." Alex gestures to the maps behind him,

"I also want to have fun while playing the game, instead of crazily obsessing over winning. Y'know I have an ex who used to watch one of these shows and he said that it was full to the brim with crazy people wanting to win, so I think I'd be a welcome improvement." Alex chuckles before continuing. "I also like to think of myself as a very open-minded guy. I won't judge people based on how they look or how they act off the bat when they get to the island, I'll take my time to form my opinion. But you better hope no one patronizes me, haha!" Alex's constant grin falters slightly before he perks up again "but that's irrelevant right now! I really hope you consider me for the show! Thank you for taking the time to watch, bye!"

 **7. _Xander The Homeless At Heart (24) by Norbus95_**

A camera turned on, with a rugged looking man bearing ragged looking clothes and a guitar. He smiled at the camera, but his eyes were extremely exhausted. "Hey, the names Xander. Look, I'm Interested in joining Total Drama because...um...I think I'll be able to... oh, who am I kidding. I don't think I'll be good at this at all. I'm a dirty friggen..." He trails off, scratching his long brown beard. "Anyways...I hope you enjoyed my crappy audition video." He gives a sad chuckle. Xander then kicked the camera, and everything went black.

 **8. _Wade The Wisdom Filled Stoner (22) by Orlando Butler_**

The camera starts up on the dashboard of a car. The whole car is filled with smoke and the sound of coughing is heard. The car door opens and some of the smoke clears out. The man sitting in the car is now visible. "Man! That...is the last time I hotbox before doing something important." He coughs a little bit and turns to the camera. "Anyway. Sup. I'm Wade, and I like chilling and hanging out. If you pick me for your show, I can guarantee some...some...I can...I'm not exactly sure what'd you'd get, but you should still pick me. Because...I'd be great TV!" He pauses. "That's...it. Wade out! Peace!"

 **9. _Odin The Magician (19) by Lightflair_**

A black screen appears when the camera turns on, alongside ominous music. A burst of light appears in the center of the screen. The camera zooms in as a dim light and misty fog appears center screen. It reveals hands that demonstrate a couple of quick coin tricks. Suddenly, the hands slap together, and all the lights turn on. Viewers are then met with a large bed, with a large bookcase filled with different pieces of literature and knick-knacks on both sides. And finally, a teenage boy wearing a top hat with a silly smile on his face.

"Bonjour! Annyeong! Hello, Total Drama Producers! Welcome to my sacred domain!" he chuckles playfully with exaggerated arm movements, "I'm Odin Lee, and it would be my utmost pleasure to be accepted onto your new season Total Drama!" He lifts up his top hat to reveal a baby bunny sitting on his head. Odin winks, and carefully picks up and snuggles said bunny in his arms. "I gotta make this short, because that intro took a few seconds too long," Odin sighs, "Anyways-" He starts but is interrupted by a very angry sounding woman. "ODIN!?" Odin cringes, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU-" the door slams open and the camera falls, turning the view from the sheer power of the door slam. "Dang it," Odin scrambles to the ground, to face the fallen camera, "I promise magical things will happen if you pick me!" The recording stops, abruptly.

 **10.** _ **Ike The Overconfident Douche (28) by GirlPower54**_

The camera turns onto a muscular white dude who's laying down on his bed. "Oh hey, it's rolling." he gives a cocky smirk and moves his position so he's sitting up, clasping his hands together. "Heyo. Names Ike. Don't forget it. You might as well hand me the money because no one else has got this." He leans back, gesturing to his torso, but completely falls off his bed. "I'm a pain endurer as well!" He grins and clicks his tongue... and that's where it cuts off.

 **11. _Buck The Hunter (29) by Orlando Butler_**

The camera starts up on a dirty man who's taking the last puff of his cigarette. He smiles down at his camera. "Afternoon, Total Drama big wigs! Buck here! Coming to you from the swamps of Louisiana!" His southern drawl was as thick as molasses. He spits the cigarette out and places the camera on a tree trunk, sitting across from hit. "I'm a gentleman of many talents, and I can give you a guarantee that I'll be a contestant yer shows never seen." He stands up and pulls out a duck call and blows into it. Three ducks fly from the tree top. He quickly whips around his rifle and drops all of them. He turns back around with a cocky grin. "And that's me bein' humble. See y'all on the big screen." He shuts off the camera.

 **12. _Todd The Social Outcast (18) by WhatIsThisHeat_**

The camera opens to a teenager sitting in a chair. In the background, there's a stack of comic books, a computer, and a (slightly out of frame) bong. "Hi, my name is Todd McCormick, a couple of my friends just refer to me as McCormick. Usually, I don't watch these kinds of shows, but I kinda need the money." There was an audible snickering in the background, followed by someone saying "McCormick is gonna do it!" "You see, I didn't get any scholarships for college and my job at a garden…" Todd explained before darting his eyes back and forth as if someone was onto him. "That uh… didn't go as well as planned. Anyways, hope I make it in!" Todd's focus shifted to the unseen person taking care of camera duty. "Did you get all of it?"

"Yeah, but one thing dude. Do you know what this season of Total Drama is called and what it's all about?"

"No. What?"

"It's called Lover's Den."

"Yeah, so? If it's all about those kink dungeons, I'm all for the challenge."

"No man, they're gonna help you find a girlfriend!"

"WAIT, WHAT!?"

The tape cut off from there.

 **13. _Kyle The HOT Nerd (19) by Beastboycoolman_**

The tape starts showing a boy outside sitting under a tree. "So I have to do this?" The boy asks. "Well, your parents wanted you to join, right?" A female voice behind the camera responds. She sounds sweet. "Well yeah, so anyways I'm Kyle." He greets the camera with a smile. He then sighs and adds "And my parents think I need like, friends or whatever. Or to find love or something." As he says, love, the girl who was recording takes a short breath. "To find love?" She repeats. "Uh, yeah" He nods, looking back at her like she was an idiot. "I thought we had something-forget it!" You can here someone run off, as Kyle tries to process the situation. "Sorry Jamie, I guess. Jeez." He grumbles. as he walks off camera and the audition ends.

 **14. _Hunter The Elevator Enthusiast (21) by WarriorAuthor1127_**

The camera turns into a sort of office building with the walls painted a plain white color and diplomas and certificates scattered all around. And, in the middle, elevator doors. Slowly, a ding sound can be heard as a male walks out of the elevator, holding his phone. "And...cut!" he grins enthusiastically as he ends whatever he was doing. He turned around and gave another grin. "Oh hey! Name's Hunter. And I'm auditioning for...what is it called? Lover's Den! Yeah!" his excitement levels show that he's overexcited for this. "I have always loved Total Drama! Except for All-Stars...that sucked. Anywho," he gives another smile. "What would I offer? A lot. I'm intelligent, I'm good at being positive and I'm adaptable." Hunter gave a small, sly grin. It's then noticed he hadn't even been looking straight at the camera. "And that's about it," he looked up. "I'm pretty positive I'll go far! I think." Hunter waved. "Bye! I hope you consider me!"

 **15. _Nick The Cop (50) by Skyn1nja_**

Sat perfectly in the frame was an older guy doing pushups. "98...99...100." He stands, perfectly displaying his irritable frown. He so obviously doesn't want to be here. "Hello, my name is Nicholas Baker. I'm a uniformed prevention police officer of the San Fransisco Police Department." He flashes his badge. "My sisters think that it's time that I give love another chance." He moves the camera to a punching bag, and lays it down, before putting on his gloves on. He continues, "But I can assure you that..." He pauses, before giving the camera one or two decisive strikes to feast on and finishing his thought. "..I'm perfectly happy. This is ridiculous. I've got to go back to protecting the public."

 **16. _Connor The "Matchmaker" (28) by Beastboycoolman15_**

The audition begins with a very young looking guy walking through a park. "Hello, Chris. Now I heard about your new love-themed show, and I _have_ to get in. It's practically made for me." The boy throws up his hands, giving the camera a cheery smile. "I'm Connor by the way, and I love love. I know that's weird, but it's true. I'll do anything to see people happy." Connor walks by a pair holding hands. "Cute couple." He says, pointing his thumb back at them. They give him a quick glance in return. "I guess it'd be kiiinda cool to find myself somebody," Connor trails off, taking a moment to think, before adding, "...but the reeeeal meat of the show will definitely be seeing everyone else fall in love." He taps on his chin twice, looking off into the distance. "Anyways if you don't pick me, I'll explode! So pick me!" Connor says jarringly quickly, barely before the tape ends.

 **17.** _ **Mason The Discount Kurt Cobain (22) by Supreme Kai of Writing**_

The camera starts rolling to reveal a very edgy guy hunched over a desk, listening to music with his earphones, and drawing. The girl behind the camera taps on his shoulder and he looks back, before taking out one of his earbuds. "Why are you recording me?" He asks. "So you know how you've been without a girlfriend for a while now?" The girl asks, "...Yeees?" One of his eyebrows rises, his interest peaked. His expression was weary. "Well, Total Drama is having a new season, and this one is supposedly about love, so this should be a great time for you to find a girlfriend."

He groans. "God, you're so far into society that you think any girl on TV will be on the same frequency as me. They're all gonna be taking selfies and talking about Drake. I hate drake. I hate the modern untalented masses. I'll pass."

The girl keeps her camera trained on him. "His name's Mason and yes he's like this all the time."

 **18. _Jeremy The Clueless Lawyer (45) by 123NumberGirl456_**

The camera reveals a man sitting at a desk, looking mighty proud. His desk has all sorts of papers strewn about, but he doesn't seem to notice. "Hello, Chris," He begins, leaning back in his chair. "My name is Jeremy Adams and I'm a pretty successful lawyer from my part of town. Everyone knows to quake in their boots if they're going up against me in court. The same thing is bound to happen on your show." He gets and walks a little closer to the camera. "Although, if I'm going to be completely honest with you Chris, I'm trying to set a good example for my son. See, I raised him on my own with no help from his mother, and he's always wanted to be like me. A successful lawyer, lots of money, things like that." He then reaches for his wallet and brings out a picture, the camera doesn't get a good view of it but it's of two people standing together.

"But, he also doesn't truly understand the importance of having someone by your side to share it all with." The smile drops and a longing look in his eyes appear as he stares at the photograph. "I don't want him to think being alone all your life is the way to live, no matter how much money or small town fame you might have." He puts the picture away and the smile is back as he returns to his desk. "Besides, what lady wouldn't love to have a lawyer as a man? I'm lonely and I'm rich, I'm right for the picking!" The camera fades out on Jeremy laughing.

 **19. _Luca The Comedy Musician (23) by The Great Fantaman_**

There's a guy in a weird green and black striped bathrobe in front of what looks like a shitty digital mansion background. "Oh hey. Didn't see you there. I'm Freddy Shagg. I hope all you ladies out there wouldn't mind coming over to my space mansion so that I can squink your dahoobadonks-"

"Luca, stop. This isn't the time." Whoever's filming sounds quite irritable. "What?! But-" The guy in front of the camera starts, quickly interrupted by the one behind it. "Nope." He says, matter-of-factly. "...you're no fun." It suddenly cuts, now showing the same guy in a normal people clothes outfit, in front of a normal people plain wall. "Hey. I'm Luca Albu." The normal people version of 'Freddy Shagg" says. "That other voice is my brother and general fun-killer, Vlad." He opens his mouth to speak but Vlad chimes in. "Fuck off."

"Love you too, bro." He quickly says, swiftly transitioning to his next thought. Anyways, I wanna join this. In case the opening skit wasn't enough to tip you off, I have a comedy based persona. I'm wanting to use him in my comedy band, which goes to why I wanna do this. I want to find someone with the kind of passion that I have for music. Am I going to be the most cunning and smart character? Well, no. But I'll tell you this. If I'm in, I promise to make this fun." Luca took his eyes off the camera and turned to Vlad offscreen. "Was that good?"

"It wasn't too shabby. I think you've got a shot."

"Wow. I guess you got some nice heart under all that angst."

"Aaaannd the moment's gone."

You can hear Luca's laughter right before the camera turns off.

 **20. _Callum The Fisherman (49) by Galaxy842_**

Callum is seen sitting next to a pond with a fishing rod. It's in the water and he is not talking. Suddenly he brings the rod out with a trout. He looks it, grumbles and throws it back in. He turns to the camera.

"You should pick me, so I can get all the other idiots off the show. I will win." He mumbled.  
He goes back to fishing, and the camera turns off. A very simple audition.


End file.
